


A visit

by silverynight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Rocket finds out the real reason behind Thor's depression.





	A visit

Rocket just knows something is wrong when Thor stops in front of one of the cells, although if he’s being honest, it looks more like a fancy bedroom.

“We have to go!” He huffs, taking the idiot god by the sleeve. It’s useless, Thor hasn’t even noticed Rocket is trying to tear his hoodie apart by how hard he’s pulling the fabric.

No, he’s too lost in whatever he’s looking at. What is he looking at anyway?

“Oh, hello, brother. I thought you were mad at me,” the prisoner finally notices them; Rocket has never seen a man with such a dark hair before. He’s tall and has a mischievous smile on his face.

Rocket just knows they shouldn’t trust him.

“Loki,” Thor has that broken expression on his face again. There’s a mix of happiness and sorrow in his eyes.

The prisoner narrows his eyes, looking at both of them intently. It’s in the blink of an eye, but Rocket manages to get a glimpse of the man’s emotions in the way his expression changes.

Is that the brother Thor mentioned years ago? The one Thanos murdered?

“You’re not the Thor I know,” Loki mumbles and that dumb puppy-god Rocket’s traveling with gets even closer to the cell.

“Yes, I am,” he breathes desperately. “I’m your Thor and you’re  _my_  Loki.”

“No, he’s not. Remember what the green giant said,” Rocket reminds him.

“You mean the Hulk?” Loki looks back at Rocket suspiciously. “What does he have to do with this? You came from another dimension?”

“Alright, that’s enough, it’s time for us to go,” Rocket insists, but Thor is grinning like an idiot at the prisoner now. “Are you sure he’s your brother?”

“Not really,” Loki shakes his head.

Well… That explains the weird glimmer in Thor’s eyes every time he looks at the other.

“I could take him,” Thor mumbles quietly, but Rocket hears it anyway.

“No, you can’t. He needs to stay here! We have something to do!”

“I can take you with me,” Thor ignores him completely; there’s a crazy, almost obsessive look in his eyes Rocket doesn’t like at all.

“Please do, I’m tired of being here,” Loki smiles at him. “My Thor doesn’t apprecia–”

“I AM YOUR THOR!”

Both Loki and Rocket freeze at the way Thor’s eyes shine with the lightning power. The prisoner takes a step back.

“I think we need to go…”

“I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Thor apologizes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Just get me out of here.”

“You can’t take him.”

“I need to, rabbit,” Thor almost begs and Rocket is relieved he doesn’t look murderous anymore.

“You need another suit for him! If you take him just like that… We don’t know what would happen. The jump could kill him.”

For a horrible moment Rocket thinks Thor is going to ignore him and do it anyway, but then he sighs, looking miserable.

“You’re right.”

“At least get me out of this cell,” Loki mumbles. “So I can hug you.”

“You know your brother is manipulating you, right?”

“I know,” Thor says, staring fondly at the man inside the cell.

Rocket rolls his eyes. Well… at least Thor decides to leave his brother in prison anyway.

***

Rocket knows he’s not imagining things; the green guy also notices something’s going on with Thor.

“What happened to him back there?” Hulk mumbles, looking concerned.

He doesn’t actually want to talk about it, it’s just too personal for Rocket to say.

“You should ask him.”

“I already did; he doesn’t want to say anything.”

Rocket sighs, looking at the corner where Thor is sitting. He hasn’t touched a single beer since they got back. He hasn’t even eaten anything yet.

He’s just there, drowning in his own thoughts.

“Let’s keep an eye on him for a couple of days. Just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
